


Stay Awake

by astrivikia



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Injury isn't new to the Doctor's companions.  A brief snapshot of C'rizz looking after Charley as they wait for medical help.





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in August 2016, however I was under the delusion I would add a plot and make it longer. That's never gonna happen so I'm posting it as is.

C'rizz held his human friend close to him, worry pinching his features even as he fought to try and stay calm.  To help her stay calm.

“It hurts, C'rizz it hurts,” she whimpered, curling in toward his chest.  He shook slightly as he held his hand steady against the wound at her side, stomach twisting at the red coloring his fingers.  Not camouflage, he reminded himself, but real, human blood.  Charlotte's blood.

“I- I know,” he said shakily, free hand raising uncertainly to card through her hair.  He'd seen the Doctor do the same action before, as well as having seen it in the fictional works the two had shown him.  He only hoped it would have the comforting effect he thought it was supposed to on humans.  How he hoped he was actually helping.   Her breathing was uneven. Mentally, he prayed The Doctor would hurry up.

“Your breathing can you-” he cut off for a moment, forcing his words into some sort of proper order.  “Charley, focus on my breathing.  Try to match it alright?”  He focused his gaze down at her, relieved when her eyes focused on his and she gave a tiny nod.  Letting his eyes fall closed for a moment, he focused on making his breathing become even.  He could feel the movement of Charlotte's breathing shift even before he opened his eyes again.  The rise and fall, though still shaky, at least was beginning to even out.

“There..... you're going to be alright,” he reassured, head tilting slightly to the side as he observed her nervously.  The lack of some sort of snarky comment in response was actually the opposite of reassuring.  Her face was scrunched up slightly, a mixture of pain and concentration on her features.  Her eyes were squeezed shut, causing him to frown slightly.

“Charlotte,” he said uncertainly after a period of silence, the worry he'd been trying to keep at bay creeping back into his voice.  His tone lowered, “Charley can you open your eyes for me?”  After a moment's pause in which the girl's eyebrows knit together, she cracked open one eye, saying in a manner that reminded him of a sleepy child, “Do I have to C'rizz?”

The apparent drowsiness was a problem, a side effect of the blood loss he was trying so hard to stop he imagined.  “Yes Charlotte, I need to know you're still conscious,” he said sternly, hoping his tone would impress upon her that yes, it was important. 

“Oh alright,” she said, sounding disappointed.  He knew no matter how much he prodded her she wasn't going to be able to hold onto consciousness much longer unless she got medical help.  Her voice trailed off a bit as she added absently, “If I... must...”  He frowned; even as she squeezed her other eye open, he could tell they weren't focusing well.  He tried to not let the worry flare across his scales, not that Charlotte was likely focused enough to notice.  And wasn't that the whole problem?

He had to force his voice not to be harsh, a tightness still coloring his words as he said, “Focus on me, I promise the Doctor will be here soon but until then you need to stay awake.”  He should be here already he thought bitterly.  He resumed carding his fingers through her hair, the action having been abandoned in his efforts to keep her awake.  “Just breathe, focus on my voice, keep your eyes on me.”  He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his composure.

Even as he kept talking, it felt like the words were losing meaning, but at least Charley seemed to be staying awake, that was what was important.  When the familiar sound of the TARDIS filled the air it brought a surge of relief, his head shooting up to find the source.  The materialization had barely faded before the doors were thrown open, The Doctor's frock coat flaring behind him as he hurried to where they were.  But C'rizz was faster, shifting his grip on Charley so he could pick her up, careful not to jostle her.

Before The Doctor could get in a word C'rizz said in a clipped voice, “Medical bay, now,” nodding at him to lead the way.  He could see the worry on the other man's face even as he turned reluctantly, quickly ushering them inside and through the console room.


End file.
